


Doing and Being Something New

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an accident, but it turns out it might be a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing and Being Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Just a quick thing I wrote for myself (and a little bit for [M](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/))

After being finally brought in on the whole supernatural world that his son has apparently been dealing with for the past _two years_ , good god, John goes to see Melissa. She takes one look at him, invites him right in, and immediately pours him a cup of strong coffee with a generous splash of brandy.

 

He can't even begin to express how grateful he is.

 

It becomes routine for him to stop by at least once a day to catch up and commiserate about current supernatural events and parenting problems. The fact that the two topics intersect so much is a source of extreme anxiety to John, but Melissa has had a few more years of dealing with the whole thing, and she seems to have reached some kind of plateau for her terror.

 

But then again, her son has super healing, something Stiles could really use sometimes in John's opinion. It would certainly have put less strain on their health insurance.

 

In any case, Melissa's no-nonsense approach to the whole thing calms John's fears, and while it doesn't keep him from worrying, it does give him a much needed outlet. He admits to himself a few months in that he probably needed more adult company outside of work, and Melissa seems to feel the same way, often lamenting her lack of a social life. But it's always said with a twinkle in her eye, and often accompanied by the clinking of her beer bottle against his after a long shift.

 

They both work long hours, and finding time to chat is difficult. But they make it work, and John can't imagine how he'd cope with their kids' extracurricular activities if he didn't have Melissa to make soothing noises at him and fondly mock his rapidly sprouting gray hairs.

 

It's comfortable, is what it is. Too comfortable, as it turns out.

 

He's on his way out of the door, and Melissa hands him his jacket, reaching for the door knob as he shrugs it on. She's right there next to him, barely an inch away, telling him to have a good day at work.

 

“You too,” John says distractedly, checking his gun is securely on his belt, and then leaning in to peck her lips before turning to leave. He's half way across the threshold when he realizes what he did.

 

He freezes mid-step, turning slowly to find Melissa holding the door with a limb hand, eyes wide.

 

“I'm... uh,” John says weakly. “I'm sorry?” Except, he realizes, he _isn't_. Not really. And bless Melissa and her observational skills, because she just tilts her head slightly.

 

“ _Are_ you?”

 

“No,” he admits, feeling settled and unsure at the same time. “Unless... you are?”

 

“Nope,” she says, but it comes out soft, no edge to it, and John thinks they might have stumbled across something amazing.

 

“Can we... can we do this? _Be_... this?” Melissa wonders, her eyes not leaving John's face, and he shuffles his feet like he hasn't done since his teens.

 

“I... don't know? I mean. I'd like to.”

 

She nods, and John feels a surprising amount of relief.

 

“Me too, I think.” She smiles at him then, and he smiles back, and it's nothing like the whirlwind he felt with Claudia. Nothing like the storm of passion and love and desire that had been his whole world from the moment he met her.

 

Melissa is warmth, affection and dry wit. It's comfortable in a way John's younger self would have scoffed at, but he's a different man now, and for the first time in years his heart isn't hurting as acutely anymore.

 

Claudia will always be there, in his heart, tugging at the wound she left behind. But there's a place for Melissa too now, and while John isn't entirely sure where they stand, he can't wait to figure it out.

 

“I'll... call you?” he says awkwardly, and her small huff of laughter at his expense is completely worth it.

 

“I'd like that,” she says, and then steps back to shut the door. But before she closes it entirely she pauses, and grins at him. “Have a nice day. _Honey_.”

 

John grins back at her, and keeps grinning at the closed door for an embarrassingly long time before he remembers that he's supposed to be going to work.

 

End.


End file.
